Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to a terminal assembly for an electric machine.
Many motor vehicles include an alternator that transforms mechanical energy into electrical energy that is used to charge an onboard battery. Generally, alternators include a rotor having rotor windings that are rotated within a stator having stator windings. The rotor may include a pair of slip rings that are electrically coupled to the rotor windings. When the rotor is rotated within the stator, an electrical field is developed inducing an electrical current in the stator windings. The current is passed from the stator to terminal assembly having a number of conductive members. Each conductive member of the terminal assembly creates an electrical connection between the stator winding and a plurality of diodes mounted to a housing of the alternator.